The Gryffindor Kitten
by Admeta
Summary: Katina Prisk holds the desire of a big bad Slytherin
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

"What do you mean 'i'm not allowed to sit at Gryffindor table anymore?'" Kat asked her third year classmate, Celia.

"Hmm and I thought you were smart." the other girls around her broke out into raucous giggling. Kat controlled her flaring temper and walked down the table to get a different seat. Apparently, by every single available seat, one of Celia's cronies would already be there; making it impossible to find a seat. Most of the students were looking over at her to see what she would do.

She then sighed and moved over to the Ravenclaw table where her friend, Veniper scooted over for her to sit.

"Gryf, you can't sit here." a pompous looking boy who was sitting across from the table said to them.

"Oh sod off Michael!" Veniper sneered at the lanky, blonde boy. " Where else do you expect her to sit?"

"On my lap would be a fine option." a deep, low voice answered from behind her. Kat's eyes widened as she turned to look at who made the racy comment.

Veniper's voice broke in before Kat could say anything.

"like anybody would want to sit on your lap, McLaggen. Don't flatter yourself." she scoffed at the Slytherin brute know as Jett McLaggen.

"No one asked you mudblood." Jett sneered back at her. His friends seated around him guffawed. Kat looked at her friend's expression. Her face was filled with disgust and hatred.

"Gits." Veniper said, turning back around. A string of curse words followed surprising both Kat and Micheal.

"Ven I have never heard you curse like that. Wow." Michael said. Veniper's cheeks promptly flushed in embarrassment as Michael gaped at her. Kat grinned at the both of them before taking a short glance behind her at the Slytherins.

Jett was staring at her, and gave her a slight wink which no one else noticed. Kat could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and rapidly turned back around. Veniper and Michael were to busy arguing to notice her blush; luckily.

Kat pulled out a book to distract herself while she ate. Many people wondered why she was placed in Gryffindor since she had Ravenclaw smarts. She wished she was put into Ravenclaw though, since most Gryffindors were very hotheaded, stubborn and ignorant.

'Like Celia and her bitchy friends.' She thought gloomily, taking a bite of her shepherd's pie. Dinner was soon finished and the students were dismissed. Kat yawned while getting up from the table.

" Night' Ven." she said, picking up her book and bag. "Goodnight Kat." Ven replied, her and Michael going with their stream do blue and gold. Kat waited until the crowd lessened before making her way towards the exit.

She walked through the dark, chilly corridor, the last of the Gryffindors trailing in front of her.

She felt something swoosh past her and looked back, only to have a strong arm grab her into a tiny alcove in the wall. The other hand closed over her mouth, muffling her cry of surprise. She was pushed into a corner of the tiny space. She kicked at her captor's arms and forced her way past him, for no female had arms like that. He followed her out and pinned her to the wall.

She could see the features of Jett McLaggen in the pale moonlight streaming from the windows.

"You know," he stated huskily, his heated gaze piercing through her, "I meant what I said back there; I would love to have you on my lap, in both ways if you were wondering." he said bringing his face torturously close to hers, but then swiftly moving back and walking down the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room.

Kat slowly came to get senses and gasped in disgust at what he was implying when he said in 'both ways'. She shook her head and tried to stop the heat she was feeling in her neck rise to her cheeks. She walked away, hoping no one saw the exchange, before walking down the corridor leading to the Gryffindor tower.

Her hope had gone to waste though, for a certain potions master had saw the entire scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Kat woke up early, and very well rested. Today was finally Friday, a perfect opportunity to do finish all her homework so she could have her entire weekend free to read some books in the library.

She knew she was a bookworm of course; another reason why her best friend was a Ravenclaw. But she loved her books, and nothing would ever change that.

No one ever got up as early as she did, so she always had the privacy she liked when getting dressed. When she slid the tie off of the vanity that she shared with her dorm-mates, a soft metallic clang sounded as something bounced off of the floor.

She bent down and spotted the gleaming piece of metal. It was a hair pin her mother had given her. The gold pin was decorated with tiny gleaming emeralds, perfect for the shade of her hair.

She scooped up her raven waves, a few ends of her hair curling, and pinned it up so that the curls spilled over a bun.

She admired the effect before shaking her head and quickly unpinning her hair. Vanity was not a trait that good girls had.

Her hair frizzed out as she began to brush it. She was forced to use a spell to tame the frizz as it showed even when she tied it back.

When she was satisfied that she looked presentable, she grabbed her bag and a few books and headed down the stairs into the common room.

She looked at the wristwatch and saw that she had two hours before breakfast. She hurried down to the library, occasionally passing a fellow early bird.

The library was always open when she came, even if the librarian was not there yet.

Kat set down her books and began her homework that was surely due next week. As the two hours fled by, more and more students started to file in, making it harder for Kat to concentrate.

She couldn't do anything to stop them from making noise and she knew that the librarian never woke up until after breakfast.

She groaned as some giggling girls walked in. Why were they here? They have absolutely no reason to be here! She thought, furiously dotting an eye; causing her quill to make a hole in the parchment.

"Oh Nicholas; who will you be taking to the Yule ball?" an all too familiar female voice cooed.

"Celia the term has just begun. I can't afford to focus on party dates just yet; my studies are more important." A very sensual voice raised above all the chatter.

Kat saw a disappointed Celia flounce out of the door with all of her followers trailing behind her after being dismissed by 'Nicholas'.

The edges of Kat's mouth quirked upwards slightly for unknown reasons as she shoved all of her stationary into her well-worn bag.

She glanced at her watch and realized that time was running out and she still needed to have breakfast. While walking out of the door, she bumped into a hard, firm figure who immediately steadied her.

She looked up into the grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy, a Slytherin she tried NOT to come across.

"Look where you're going Prisk." He stated, pushing her off and brushing himself off before walking past her. Clearly he was preoccupied.

"Wait up Malfoy." Another boy walked past her, only much bigger, but he stopped, turned back around the face the tiny Gryffindor and grinned at her.

"Had sweet dreams kit kat?" His dark green eyes raked her entire form, before turning back around to follow Scorpius. Kat felt an unpleasant shiver go through her as she recalled the events from last night.

She had concluded that it must have been a prank that his fellow Slytherin's had forced him into, but all that melted way when he acknowledged her this morning.

Another person bumped into her, jerking her out of her thoughts. She realized that she had to get down to the Great hall immediately if she was going to have any breakfast.

She ran in the Hall, and went straight to Veniper who piled some sausages and toast on a plate and handed it to her. She had eight minutes left.

"Library?" Ven asked, clearly amused at her studious friend. Kat nodded and blushed sheepishly.

"I understand you want free weekends but you need to make some time for… oh I don't know…maybe life!" Kat smiled again, and grabbed a piece of toast and promptly turned on her heel and made her way to potions.

She carefully made her way down to the dungeons, not wanting to risk bumping into anyone else, most likely because most of the people coming from the dungeons would be Slytherins. She hated getting into a mix with one of them, it was tedious and irritating having to listen to them shout before they actually moved so you can walk past them.

She walked into the empty classroom and set down her belongings in her seat which was in the second row.

She heard male laughter coming from the doorway which she ignored. She opened her potions book and read over the notes from her previous class. She was very surprised when a heavy form clunked down on the bench beside her, making the entire bench quake, causing her to drop her book and clutch the table.

"Sorry there Gryf." Jett said, picking up her book and placing it in the front of her.

"Thanks." She muttered, not wanting to meet his eyes. She could feel his gaze on her and she squirmed at the unpleasant feeling. Since when did they become partners? What was going to happen to the usual person who sat here? It didn't really matter because Snape didn't assign them to partners yet, though the person you were sitting next to usually became your partner.

She was about to pick up her book when the door slammed open and a billow of black robes glided in. She was so absorbed with her exchange with Jett that she didn't even realize that all the students had come in already.

"Settle down and take out your textbooks. Turn to page one hundred and ten." Snape ordered coldly, his dark eyes raking over the class, lingering on both Kat and Jett. His eyebrow quirked slightly upwards as he took in their seating arrangements, before abruptly turning serious again.

He started lecturing about the best way to brew an antidote as soon as everyone had their quills out. Kat, who was focusing on her work, didn't notice the sneaky hand of Jett McLaggen slowly making its way to her skirt. She gave a soft squeak as the hand tug on her skirt. She stopped writing and slapped his hand away, causing him to watch her in amusement.

He then proceeded to do it again, but this time, he grabbed her thigh; running his rough hand up until his fingertips brushed her knickers.

She felt her entire face go red as she tried to pull his hand off of her. She was frightened, as well as curious to the outcome of what Jett was doing to her. But, she was also a virgin, who was afraid of sex and any type of intimate activity. She tapped herself mentally for having such scandalous thoughts, and in the middle of a class too!

Jett apparently loved the way the little Gryffindor was getting flustered and embarrassed. She looked very cute when she did that and it drove him insane with desire.

He was forced to pull away when Snape asked him a question about the most popular ingredients used in cures. While he answered, Kat brushed herself off, and moved further away from him. She squeezed her legs together tightly so even if he did manage to scoot around to fondle her again, he would have difficulty and hopefully give up.

The door to the back creaked open as Snape proceeded with his lecture. A young, blonde boy poked his head in; most likely a first year. He looked disheveled and out of breath. Cleary he had run here in a hurry. He said something to Snape about how he was needed by Madame Pomfrey because a student had injured himself.

Snape sighed angrily before following the boy out of the class room.

"Read the last paragraph on shrinking solutions and make notes until I get back." Snape ordered before closing the door. Immediately chatter broke out and Jett scooted over to Kat.

He brought his head down, his lips brushing her ear as he did.

"Let me touch you kitten." He whispered to a shocked Kat, making her freeze and dropped her quill unto the floor.

"I'll take that as an invitation." Jett grinned and reached out before promptly being stopped by Kat's arms. Somehow, no one was aware of what was happening in the second row, they were all too busy conversing among themselves to take notice.

"Keep your hands off of me." Kat sneered into Jett's face, her Gryffindor bravery showing. His expression abruptly turned furious and he grabbed Kat's wrist, pulling it under the desk so no one would notice. He twisted it and waited for the sharp gasp before bringing his face close to hers.

"What did you say to me?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

"I said to- " He twisted her wrist tighter and she let out a soft whimper of pain.

"No, I think you said you wanted me to feel you, you naughty girl." He sneered before snaking his other hand up her shirt. He felt for her bra and squeezed the pert mound that he had been aching to touch since he first saw her.

She squirmed even more, her eyes widening in panic. She took a glance to the back of them to see Scorpius and another Slytherin looking at them. Scorpius looked slightly uncomfortable at the scene in front of him, while the other boy sitting next to him had a nasty smirk on his face while watching her being fondled forcefully.

"Let go!" Kat whispered furiously, trying to reach her wand which had skittered to the ground. She pushed Jett and lunged for it and sent a stinging hex at his hand. He hissed in pain but did not let go of her.

"Now, can someone tell me wha-" Snape had returned and was standing in the doorway, shocked at what he was seeing in the second row.

Jett glared angrily at Kat as her let go of her and rubbed his hand. Snape stopped staring at them before the other students could notice.

She could feel her face heat up when she saw that her professor had seen them.

Snape walked up the row to his desk and sat down; telling them to continue making notes since they only had ten minutes left.

When the bell rang Snape assigned homework and asked for Jett to see him after class. Kat practically ran out before anything else could happen, and made her way to transfiguration even though she was in break.

"Hi." Veniper said, taking a seat next to Kat a few minutes later. The Gryffindors had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws this year; a big relief to Kat. Transfiguration passed in a blur; with only six students succeeding in the task given. Only two of them were Gryffindors, making the Ravenclaws plaster smug smiles on their faces as they stalked out of the classroom.

"What's up their arses?" Michael asked them while walking out the door.

"You should ask them, since you are in the same house as them." Kat said, smiling. Michael sighed; irritated.

"What do you have now?" Ven asked as they were about to part. Kat took out her schedule from her bag.

"Arithmancy." She replied, an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Oh ok, well I'll see you at lunch, I have Runes right now." Ven said before turning the corner to the Ancient Runes classroom, with Michael trailing behind.

Kat smiled and turned around to go to her classroom.

Jett walked up to Snape, knowing he was in deep shit after Snape had seen what he was doing to the Gryffindor. But he would explain to Snape what she was to him, and he would have to understand.

Snape scrutinized Jett before speaking.

"Mr. McLaggen, would you care to explain why you were shamelessly harassing Miss Prisk this morning?" 

"Well you see sir, um… I didn't want to believe it at first, but now it's come clear to me and I can't ignore it any longer," Jett took a deep breath before quickly spilling out the next words.

"Katina Prisk is my mate."


End file.
